Pokémon Desitnies
by FireflyLake
Summary: A long time ago Arceus befriended a human and gave him the right to rule. Many centuries passed and his descendants were still in power, until they were betrayed. In fear for their lives they ran and went into hiding. Now the heir to the throne starts her own Pokémon journey like any other kid her age would. With the company of her friends she sets off a life changing adventure


A long time ago Arceus blessed a man and his bloodline. They were to show the world his power and to teach them where they came from. In the Unova region, the decedents of these rulers were chased out of rule. They and their loyal soldiers retreated to different towns. They went with one of the father's best soldiers and friend and went with him to his hometown, Nuvema Town. It was stormy that night when they arrived. They stayed at the friend's home. The family was made of a mother, a father, a grandmother, a grandfather and a daughter, along with a few Pokémon.

* * *

The girls slept in the master bed room and the boys slept in the guest's room, aside from the children who slept in the room belonging to the soldier's son. There was lightning, thunder and rain coming down hard. All of the adults seemed to be able to sleep through this except for the two little girls. The five year old princess who didn't know what was going on and the boy's three year old little sister. The sudden crackle of thunder made the girls squeak a little and woke up the son.

The boy had black messy hair that went down to his shoulders in the back and gray blue eyes. He yawned rubbing one of his eyes and got out of bed. He was a little disoriented at first, but after adjusting to everything he looked around the room. In the corner of his room behind the bed his mom put up for the two girls, was a blanket. He walked over to it and saw that there was something under it. He slowly put his hand out and grabbed the blanket then pulled it down. Under it he found two frightened little girls. A three year old with short dark brown hair in a side ponytail with gray blue eyes holding on to an older girl with medium length dark blond hair and her bangs covering her gray green eyes a little.

"Big brudder!" The little girl yelled clinging on to the boy. He had a red long sleeved shirt that was a bit big for him so when his sister clung on to him some of his shoulder showed. "Big brudder I'm scared!" Again she cried, still tugging on his shirt.

After patting her head to calm her he stepped forward. His black pants were just a little too long for him so when he stepped towards the girl he tripped on it a little. He stopped himself from completely falling over, but the actions was enough to scare the other girl.

She backed up and hugged her knees close to her chest. The tears in her eyes gave away more than she knew. As another crack of thunder sounded over the house she whimpered and put her head down. "Why is this happening?" She cried hard to herself. Hearing him move closer her head snapped up. Her face was pink with puffy eyes and tears left new trails down her cheeks.

The boy could see the fear on her face and understood why. When the girl and her family arrived here she was asleep, so when she woke up and heard the thunder and saw the lightning, of course she'd be scared! The boy looked at her and his sister. "Stacey, get back in bed. I'll be right back."

Stacey, the boys little sister, let go of him and hopped on her bed. She was playing with the hood on her white and blue pajamas and remembered her stuffed animal. "Do ya wanna see Mr. Cuddles?" She asked the girl who was still crying on the floor.

"Hm?" The girl looked up with tears still rolling down her cheeks. For some reason she was able to find comfort in talking to the younger girl.

Stacey went under her bed and took out a plush toy of a Cubchoo. "This is Mr. Cuddles! Isn't he cute?" She showed him to the girl happily.

Looking at the stuffed animal she smiled and shook her head.

* * *

After a good thirty minutes had passed the boy walked in with two pokéballs, one in each hand. "Are you afraid of the dark? Or is it the storm?" He asked looking down at her.

"I don't like dark places especially when there's a storm." She said pulling the blanket around her and over her head. "I wanna go home."

He took a candle down from the bureau and placed it on a dish in front of her. He took a pokeball and pointed it towards the wall. "Come on out Pansear." The boy said in a soft voice. There was a red light coming from the pokeball in the form of a monkey in front of the candle. The boy walked over to the Pokémon. "This is Pansear. My grandparents run a daycare and his owners are out of town so they said we'd watch him. He's a fire Pokémon and he's real friendly." The boy smiled and pet the Pokémon's head.

"Pansear! Pan! Pan!" The Pokémon sang out happily. "

Alright Pansear I need you to use flamethrower, but small on this candle please." He said pointing to the candle he held. Within a few seconds the candle was lit as well as the room. "Thanks. Pansear, return." The Pokémon then turned into a little red light that went back into the pokeball. "Is that better?"

The girl looked at him, his sister, the pokeball and then the candle. "Yes...thanks." Her eyes were still glossed over, but she appeared to be calmed down.

"You're welcome. My name's Jeremy. I think this is yours." Jeremy held out the other pokeball that had a crown above the button.

The girl took the pokeball and let out a small dog Pokémon. "This is Lillipup. He's my family's house Pokémon." She smiled and giggled as the small Lillipup licked her. After a couple of moments she stirred and looked back to the two siblings. "My name is Kimberly, but you can call me Kim or Kimmy."

* * *

After that night they began to live among side their people without ever being caught. The king became a Pokémon Rescuer, the queen became a Nurse for people and Pokémon, the grandparents helped with the daycare. The grandparents live in the woods on a little ranch, that is also a café and the whole family helps out with it.

Now six years later all three children are still friends and ready to start their own Pokémon journey. Where it will take them only time will tell.

* * *

 _ **This is an upload of an old story I had started to write back when black and white was yet to be released. I have more from after it came out fully and will post it if people want more. I didn't know everything when I first started writing it as most of my information came from Serebii and Bulbapedia. I did my best to edit it, although I'm sure there are still errors or people feel that certain things should or shouldn't be written a certain way. To that I say sorry and oh well. Chill out. This isn't an original novel I'm trying to publish, it's just a fanfiction. Calm down. It's not the end of the world. If you don't like it don't read it. Anyways, if you can get past all that I hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
